More Than Just Friends
by bluefoodlove
Summary: Both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are back for the eighth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter befriends Draco but will Draco be able to hide his feelings for Harry for long? Drarry! If you don't ship it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Although he didn't quite show it, he was surprised to see him. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would come back for the eighth year at Hogwarts? Definitely not Harry. However, Ron couldn't rein his thoughts. As soon as he saw Malfoy, he widened his eyes and exclaimed, "Harry! Can you believe it? Malfoy has actually returned!" Harry had just shrugged in reply.

The battle with Voldemort was over and here they were, back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. They had lost some lives and Hogwarts was almost destroyed in the battle, but the teachers and the older students had helped in reconstructing it. They had realised it was no use mulling over what was gone.

Harry sighed. Professor McGonagall was speaking and they were supposed to listen attentively but anyway Harry had zoned out most of it. It didn't matter if he listened now or not. Ron nudged him. "Harry I can't believe she's doing this to us!"

"You can't believe she's doing what to us?"

"Weren't you listening? All the eighth years are going to share one common room and even in the dorms the students will be mixed up!"

"This is SO not going to work out," Harry commented idly.

"Well, it can, if we try. If we take the chance to know more about others, it won't seem so bad," Hermione joined in.

"Mione! But what about Slytherins?" Ron protested.

"I include Slytherins too Ron," Hermione replied, "Now, no need to look like that. No one is asking you to go buddy-buddy over them. We just have to leave the animosity behind."

Ron looked like he wanted to protest but thought the better of it.

"_ and yes, all the eighth years will also have lunch and dinner without any house barriers at one table. Is that clear?" McGonagall added.

Ron widened his eyes in shock. "No way mate!"

Harry looked at the Slytherin table to see how Malfoy was taking this news. The Slytherin's face was as usual unreadable _. This is going to be a difficult year,_ he decided. But anyway he stood up along with all other eighth years as moved towards another table set for them.

This was just his typical luck. It was bad enough that he had a crush on Harry Potter, not he even had to share a dorm with him. Draco was seriously regretting his decision to come back. He sighed. He placed his trunk under the only bed that was empty and went down to the Great hall.

He sat down beside Blaise who was laughing so hard it was a wonder he still had his bits and pieces. Draco drawled on, "Well, Blaise... do you mind telling me what you exactly find so funny?" "God... Draco... Pan-Pansy was kissing Nott in the hallway and McGonagall caught them! I was walking by and you should have seen their faces!" Blaise was rewarded with a punch from Pansy. "Oww! Don't hit me. I didn't do anything!" He continued. "And you know what her punishment is? She is paired with Granger on every assignment for the whole year!"

Draco smirked. "Now now, Pansy... let's look at the bright side of this. Being paired with Granger, you get the opportunity to piss her off any time you want. And you might after all get better grades this year." Pansy who was scowling at Blaise, looked at Draco and replied, "Perhaps you are right Drake." She smirked at Blaise and stuck a tongue at him. Draco glanced at the Golden Trio who sat at the other end of the table. Granger wasn't in a better mood either. Harry was sympathizing with her and the Weasel was looking furious. His gaze lingered a bit longer on Harry's face. He loved how his dark messy hair fell around his face... how his eyes shone when he found something amusing ... how-

"DRACO MALFOY IF YOU DON'T FREAKING LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO POUR PUMPKIN JUICE ON YOUR HAIR!"

He snapped out of his reverie and glared at Pansy. "You are not touching my hair."

She ignored his glare. "So, I was asking, have you taken Arithmancy and Ancient Runes this time?"

"Err, yeah."

"That means Blaisey-," Blaise scowled at the nickname, " and I, will have 2 more free periods than you."

Draco just shrugged. They were done with dinner anyway and Blaise and Pansy were chattering animatedly about something when Draco stood up. "If you two don't mind, I am going to sleep. I feel tired."

"Sure. You go on, I'll be there in a minute," Blaise replied.

Draco stood up, looked at Harry's face once again, and walked out of the Great hall. He was still vaguely conscious when others came back, though they didn't know that. In his half-asleep state his mind registered the fact that Harry was just to his left. He seemed to be arguing over something with Weasley. Before he could think about anything else, his mind decided it was enough and he fell asleep completely.

Draco always woke up early in the morning, irrespective of weekends or weekdays. It was Sunday,(they had came back to Hogwarts on Saturday), so he knew he was going to get bored on his own. Blaise and Pansy never woke up before midday on a weekend. Half an hour had passed since he had come to the eighth year common room with his transfiguration book, but he was still on the same page. Heck, even the same line. He sighed and was actually going to read for real, if that voice hadn't called out to him.

"Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had woken up early for a weekend. He couldn't care less. He showered and dressed noticing that Malfoy was already up. He knew it was no use waking Ron. The Ginger-head could sleep through a thunderstorm and hurricane combo, unfazed. Not having anything to do, he checked the time, and realized that he had time before breakfast. He had entered the common room, when he saw a lone blond bent over a book by the fireplace.

He walked towards him, deciding that they ought to let go of their childish rivalry, now that the battle was over and Voldy was defeated.

"Malfoy," he said.

The blond looked mildly surprised but quickly masked it.

"Yeah?"

"Care if I join you?"

"Sure."

He sat down beside Malfoy and debated whether or not to mention what he had been thinking. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat.

"So, Malfoy, I had been thinking of something..."

"Yeah?"

"What I was thinking is, the battle is over now and Voldy is gone for good. Don't you think we should let go of our rivalry?"

"You mean we should... um...stop being enemies and all and be on good terms with each other...?"

"Yeah. We could be friends, ya know."

"You're serious?"

"I am not Sirius Black, but I am serious enough about this." He extended his hand. Malfoy's lips quirked up in a half smile. He couldn't help it inspite of himself. "Am on it," he said and shook Harry's hand.

The students of Hogwarts were treated to an unlikely sight in the Great hall when they went down to breakfast. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting together at the eighth year table and were laughing and joking like close friends.

"Alright Potter, I dare you to eat your scrambled eggs after soaking it in a mixture of coffee and pumpkin juice," Malfoy was saying.

"Fine." Harry poured a little coffee into his cup and mixed a little pumpkin juice and put his scrambled eggs in it. After a few minutes he spooned out the stuff and stuff and ate it. He looked up at Malfoy.

"You were saying..?"

Malfoy looked at Harry in surprise and replied, "How did you manage to eat that stuff? When Pansy dared me, I could barely take in a spoonful."

"Let's just say, you don't wanna know what else I've been dared to eat."

"I give up that to you, Potter."

"Well, do you wanna go flying with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Both boys walked out, leaving the people in the hall amazed.

It was pretty much the best day of Draco's life. Harry Potter himself had came to Draco to ask if they could become friends. Could that get any better? But it did. He had asked Draco to go flying with him instead of that Weasley and Draco couldn't help feeling warm all over. After flying for what seemed like an hour but was actually 4 and a half hours, they had come back to their dorm and passed out on their beds immediately only to be woken up by voices screaming bloody murder. Who else could that be except Weasley? Draco sat up groggily and saw Harry doing the same. He caught Harry's eye and raised his eyebrows as if to ask, _what happened?_ Harry just shrugged in reply.

"FINNEGAN! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Weasley was screaming.

"Oh yeah? Try me then!" Seamus ran into the dorm, leaping over beds with Weasley on his trail. Okay, he supposed it was Weasley but wasn't sure as for one, Weasley certainly didn't have black hair. Seamus ducked behind Harry yelled, "Harry! HARRY! Help me! Your mate has gone bananas!"

"YOU THINK I HAVE GONE BANANAS?! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO MAKE MY HAIR BLACK?!"

"Guys! GUYS! Calm down and stop yelling. Let's sort this out," Harry intervened.

"But—"

"No buts Ron."

"Fine."

Harry turned to Seamus. "Okay Seamus, what's the reverse spell?"

"Uh.. Harry .. actually I don't know that."

"Crap. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, it will wear off by tomorrow."

""But, you know I can't walk around like this for a whole day!"

"Ron, the only other choice is to go to Madame Pomfrey," Harry decided.

Draco had been watching the whole time mildly amused, and highly impressed by the way Harry handled the situation.

"Actually, I can help if you want," he said casually.

"You know the counter spell, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Harry, mate, you can let him do this. He might make it worse!"

"Ron, we're friends now, and I am pretty sure he won't try anything stupid. Because if he did, it's 3 to 1 for him." Harry winked at Draco.

Draco sighed inwardly. If Harry only knew what effect he had on him. Anyways, he picked up his wand and pointed at Ron. He muttered a spell under his breath and a yellow light shot from the wand. Ron's hair changed back to its original colour.

"Thank, Malfoy," Ron sighed in relief and then groaned, "God, I never thought I'd be saying this one day."

"I guess desperate times call for desperate measures," Draco smirked.

All four of them laughed and before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and pansy Parkinson walked in.

"Drake! Is this true?"

"What is true, Pansy?"

"That you and potter are friends now?"

"Well.. Pansy, it must be hard for you, not knowing the complete story, eh?"

"What story? What I heard wasn't complete?"

"Ah, no. While it is true that Potter and I have left our rivalry behind, we aren't just friends but we are actually dating."

Pansy gasped.

Ron, Seamus and Harry tried to conceal their laughs. They were surprised at how Draco could say all of that straight-faced. Pansy tried to gather what Draco had just said.

"I—you—Okay, I still can't believe it."

Draco turned to Harry and made a mock-sad face.

"Hey baby, she doesn't believe our love."

"Yeah baby, I think we should tell her everything," Harry played along.

"What everything?! Tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Pansy, the big secret is..."

"Yeah, come on spill."

"Is that we were pulling your leg!"

The four boys laughed out loud. Pansy pouted.

"So you're friends?"

"Yeah, very much so," Draco replied.

"All right then boys," she sighed, "enjoy yourselves. I am gonna check if Nott is free."

"Okay. And Pansy?" Draco called out.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't go snogging in corridors."

Pansy pouted again. "I hate you so much Dray."

"Yeah, love you too, Pansy," Draco replied.

She walked out and Harry shut the door behind her. "So, what do we do now?" He cast a quick tempus spell. "It's 6 in the evening."

Seamus stood up. "You know what? I am going to take Pansy's cue, and find out if Dean is free." He winked.

Ron groaned. "You didn't have to tell us that, really."

Just as Seamus walked out, Blaise came in huffing and puffing.

"Draco, I have to tell you something!" He almost yelled.

"Calm down Blaise. You are out of breathe."

"I—can't. I came running from the Library."

"May I know why?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that."

Harry felt that he and Ron shouldn't be there, so he interrupted. "Well, Ron, do you care for a game of chess?"

"Sure. Why not?" And they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, yeah.. yeah.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry, that I take a lot of time to update but my exams are going on and mom has threatened that if I as much even touch my laptop before my exams are done with, she would take it away from me for **EVER**. Then, there is the problem that she doesn't know that I read and write fanfics... yeah I am a mess. So, I have to sneak and write after midnight. And everyone who's been waiting for this chapter (if anyone's still reading this.. ouch!) enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Well, I am not one of those demanding types... but I would appreciate if you review after reading and maybe you could add some suggestions too... you never know when I could run out of ideas ;).

Anyways I am not going waste any more of your time. Another important thing.. I decided to keep Remus alive.

OoOoOoOoO

Chapter: 3

"What is it Blaise?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Uh... well, you see... I was reading this book in the library..."

"Do I need to know which book it was?"

"That's not important. So, you see, I was reading the part about discovering your sexuality—"

"You were reading what?!"

"Don't interrupt. So where was I? Yeah, discovering your sexuality... and it has got me thinking whether I am straight or bisexual."

"And?"

"And I figured out the best way to find out was to kiss a boy. As I have kissed girls and liked it, so there's no way I am gay; but know about boys. If I kissed a boy and I like it, that would mean I am bi."

"And whom do you plan on kissing?" Draco asked warily.

"Why you of course! That's why I came to you in the first place."

Draco groaned. "Blaise don't you dare."

"Come on Draco. Be a pet. Please." He put on his puppy dog face.

"No way."

"Yes way. Please just once. It's only because I want to know. And you are gay, so kissing me won't be a problem. Pleeeaase?"

"I guess you won't take no for an answer. But remember only once. Any more than that, and you won't remember your name."

"Fine." Blaise stepped closer to Draco and leaned in.

Draco closed his eyes as he felt lips on his own. He tried to imagine they were Harry's lips instead. He ran his tongue on Blaise's lower lip, getting the access into the other boy's mouth. A few seconds passed in intense silence, when suddenly Draco remembered that it wasn't Harry but Blaise. He opened his eyes and pulled away.

"Oh shit! I thought you were H—", Draco stopped abruptly.

"You thought I was?" Blaise raised his eyebrows.

Draco breathed in heavily.

"Just forget it okay? Forget I said anything."

"Come on Draco. Spill the beans. You can't keep anything away from me for long. Trust me, I won't judge you," Blaise replied.

"You won't understand."

"Believe me, I would."

"But swear, you won't tell anyone. Not even Pansy."

"I swear."

"Okay... this is it... I—I like Potter."

"Merlin's beard! Honestly, I don't know what to say.."

"Alright, I know I am a mess and I can't do anything about it."

"It's fine, mate. I am with you on this."

"Thanks."

"And you know what? I think I am bi," Blaise said.

"Oh yeah? This is something Pansy needs to know," Draco smirked.

Harry woke up just in time for breakfast. He rushed to get ready so that he could have time to eat breakfast. He looked at Ron's bed and saw that it was empty. Weird. Ron never went down without even telling him once. In fact, the whole dorm was empty except for a couple of boys. He almost ran all the way to the Great Hall and checked the time on reaching. Good. He had enough time for breakfast. He walked towards the eighth year table and saw that Ron was arguing with Seamus who was sitting beside him. When he went near them, Ron gave him a apologetic look.

"Sorry mate. Couldn't save a seat for you.. I had kept one but this idiot sat down before I could say anything." Ron glared at Seamus. Seamus just stuck out his tongue.

"But why didn't you wake me up Ron?"

"Dude believe me, I tried a lot. But you wouldn't budge. Others said that I should leave you wake up yourself. Couldn't argue as there wasn't much choice.

"Alright. It's okay."

He scanned the table to look for unoccupied seats. There were two of them. One was near Zacharias Smith and the other near Malfoy. He chose the latter one. He went up to him.

"Hey Malfoy. Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure. Why not."

He sat down and loaded his plate with food and started stuffing himself with it.

Malfoy looked at him with an amused expression.

"You are acting as if you haven't eaten in months. Did your relatives keep you hungry this time too?"

"Really Malfoy, are you actually that dumb or are you trying to be dumb?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't live with the Dursleys anymore. Duh. I thought everyone knew that now."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

A few moments passed in silence. Harry slid his empty plate away from him and brushed off his hands.

"Hey, Draco, I wanted to say something."

"Sorry?"

"I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING."

"No, no. What did you just call me?"

"Uh.. I think I called you Draco."

Both Harry and Draco turned red.

Finally, Harry cleared his throat. "Okay. I think we should move on from this Malfoy and Potter nonsense and get on with Draco and Harry. I mean we are friends now. And if you are alright with this..."

Draco simply nodded not trusting himself to speak.

Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat.

"if everyone's done with their breakfast, we should move on to the important parts."

Soon everyone's plates and goblets had vanished, leaving them in rapt attention for their headmistress to speak.

"Okay, so, the first to seventh years will be handed over their time tables by their house heads and eighth years will be given by me."

She paused for a moment. "The new Slytherin head will be Professor Slughorn and the new Gryffindor head will be Professor Lupin."

Then she stepped down and walked to the eighth years and passed the timetables, and then walked back to her seat.

"Hey, Draco, I have Transfiguration first. What do you have?" Harry enquired.

"History of magic. Duh."

"Alright then, I'd better be off. McGonagall doesn't like late comers in her class."

"Yeah."

"See you in Potions then."

"Uh.. Oh.. okay." Draco cursed under his breath. His eloquence was just getting wonderful.

Harry picked up his bag and went to Ron and Hermione and together they went off to their first lesson leaving Draco deep in his thoughts about whether Harry about serious about seeing him in Potions.

"Draco! Hey! Mate!" Blaise waved frantically in front of Draco's face.

"Oh.. yeah. What?"  
Blaise smirked.

"Draco darling, tell me the truth, you were daydreaming about Potter, weren't you?" He said in a perfect imitation of Pansy.

"Eh, no. Really. I wasn't." Draco insisted.

"Fine. But get your ass off the seat, so that we don't get late for our class."

"Alright."

Together they walked off to Binn's class.


	4. Author's note

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know this isn't exactly a chapter and I apologise for that. My mom is kinda suspicious these days so I have to be careful about this. If you think that I abandoned the story then I am sorry but I am still here. The next chapter is almost done and will be updated soon... probably in a day or two. I have tried to make that chapter longer than the previous ones.**

 **And yeah... my old Tumblr kinda got lost so I opened a new one. Please follow me-** drarry-be-awesome.Love ya all.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

A/N: And here is your chapter!! I am afraid if u think that this is not long enough... but u will have to do with it I guess...

Go on read it then.

oOoOoOo

By the time Potions came around, Draco felt like he might tear himself apart. After History of Magic, he had ancient runes and then Potions. There had been only two lessons, but he was already getting impatient.

He entered the Potions classroom and saw that he was early. Only a couple of students had made it there. He chose a bench and sat down waiting for Blaise. And of course Harry Potter. Then after what felt like ages, Harry came in with Granger and Weasley in tow. Granger gave them one last look before going and sitting down begrudgingly beside Pansy. Weasley and Harry sat down behind him and Harry flashed him a small smile. At last Blaise came in discussing something with Nott and tilted his head as if to ask if he could sit with Nott that day. Draco gave a slight nod.

Just then Seamus ran into the room and looked around the room before coming over to Harry and Ron.

"Well guys, do you mind if I join you? There isn't any other place and Dean is in the infirmary. His nails have vanished," he explained before the other two boys could ask him.

"OK. Sure." Harry flashed Ron a glare before he could object.

As they made themselves comfortable, Slughorn entered the room.

"Good morning, students. Let's not waste anymore time and get straight to today's assignment. Today you will be making Amortenia in pairs. Mr. Weasley, can you please come over to Mr. Malfoy?

Seeing the look of pure horror on Ron's face, Harry came to his rescue. Apparently even after spending an evening with the blonde, Ron still wasn't quite comfortable with him.

"Professor, if you don't mind I can join Draco instead of Ron."

"Sure, why not, Harry."

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry and mouthed, "When did he become Draco?!"

Draco didn't mind. In fact, he loved it. Every moment of it.

Draco and Harry collected their ingredients from the cupboard for their Potion and set to work. Harry did the cutting and stuff while Draco stirred and put the ingredients. During this time, Harry's leg had come to rest against Draco's; brushing ever so slightly, making Draco blush a bit. He was pretty sure his face was going to be permanently red when Harry nudged him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Uh, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know... you kinda seem bursting from inside and flushed from outside at this moment."

"Er, it's nothing. Might be the heat from the cauldron flame."

"Oh. Okay."

Draco scolded himself mentally. _Come on Draco. You are a Malfoy. Malfoys don't blush. Pull yourself together._ After a few minutes, they were almost done.

"And we put the pearl dust and we are done after a minute." Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The steam started spiralling from the cauldron and the Potion had a mother-of-pearl sheen... in other words, the potion was perfect.

Draco flashed Harry a rare toothy grin and they waited for Slughorn to come to them.

But on the other hand, Pansy and Hermione were having a bad time. And bad time was the understatement of the year.

"Pansy hand over the Pearl dust please," Hermione said as she counted the number of stirs.

"Well Granger, if you haven't noticed yet, you have got a pair of hands too. If you want the Pearl dust then take it yourself. I not your damn house-elf for Merlin's sake," Pansy sneered.

"Come on Parkinson, we are a team. This Potion is as much important to you as it is to me. And by the way if you haven't noticed, I am using my hands to stir the Potion. Now get the Pearl dust before you fail Potions."

"Fine!"

Pansy huffed and tipped the powdery substance from a bowl

"HEY STOP STOP STOP!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now what? You asked me to do this," Pansy scowled.

"You idiot, I asked you to put Pearl dust not Moonstone powder which we used in the beginning of the Potion!"

"I am pretty sure I put the right thing."

"Nonsense. Now give me the actual pearl dust. Fast!"

"Granger what I put was the _actual_ pearl dust. Seems like your brain's getting rusty."

"Merlin, Parkinson get the pearl dust fast! If I stop stirring the Potion will be completely botched up! GO GET IT."

"I put the right thing, for Salazar's sake!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and gave a deadly glare to the Slytherin girl.

" _Oh really?"_

Pansy gulped a bit and threw her hands up.

"OK I get it. I didn't."

"Yeah. Genius. I can't believe you got it."

Pansy looked through the ingredients until she found it. Finally she tipped the real pearl dust and Hermione completed it with a couple of stirs.

The Potion looked pretty fine except the colour was a bit fadedfaded and the steam was not exactly what you call _spiralling._

"Oh Merlin, Parkinson. You messed up my potion!"

"I thought you said it was _our_ potion? And it's not that bad. The difference is negligible. It's almost perfect."

"I don't want an almost-perfect potion! I need a Perfect Potion. And you messed it up!"

"Salazar, Granger, don't you think you have enenough perfect Potions in your list? Come on, get a grip!"

Hermione just huffed in response. After this they waited in silence for Slughorn to return.

The silence in the room didn't last long though. Barely minutes after almost everyone had completed their Potion and was waiting for their marks, something went 'BOOM!'

It was followed by a string of cursed words, that no one other than Ron Weasley can say. You guessed it right. Ron and Seamus' cauldron had exploded.

Everyone was staring intently at the duo who looked like they lived in a chimney, when Slughorn came rushing in.

"What happened?!" he asked but got the answer as soon as he looked at Ron and Seamus. "Oh. Got it. Now both of you please leave the class and go clean up. Visit Madam Pomfrey in order to check if the Potion had any effect on you."

Then he turned to the rest of the class. I hope all of you have completed the Potion. I am going to make the rounds and give the points so keep it ready.

At last he reached to Hermione and Pansy.

"Well, what have we got here, Miss Granger... to say the truth I had expected a 10 point Potion from you but I guess everyone has a bad day... The aroma is a bit subdued but I hope next time you will givgive your best."

"Yes Professor," Hermione answered quietly.

Slughorn moved on from them to Draco and Harry. He widened his eyes in delight and chuckled. "Well of course it was expected that Harry Potter would make the perfect Potion. And I must admit, Mr. Malfoy is pretty good too."

Draco smirked and nodded his head politely.

Harry flushed and muttered a thanks.

Slughorn moved on.

Draco noticed that Harry was acting a bit weird. _Must be the smells from the Potions. I wish I knew what he can smell..._

To be truthful Draco was feeling giddy too. The whole room smelled of grass and quidditch, his mother's perfume and a apple-y scent that was so distinctly Harry.

Everyone was a bit giddy themselves.

Not being able to hold his curiosity any more he nudged Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Amortenia smell like to you?"

"Well... first there's sweat, grass, broom polish and quidditch... then treacle tart and then... something I know I have smelled before but I can't put a name to it... You say. What does it smells like to you?"

"There is the same Quidditch smell, then there's my mom's perfume and then ... there's a apple-y scent..."

"What's that?"

"I don't know, maybe I am madly in love with apples," Draco lied.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. That's totally possible."

And at this moment when Draco melted in Harry's carefree laugh, he realised to how much extent his obsession with Harry was and how much he loved Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 5

**GUYS I AM BACK! I am so sorry that I couldn't update earlier. I feel horrible really. I hpoe this chapter will make up for it. Another chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days. Anyways have you heard Stuck in the Moment? I think it perfectly portrays Drarry relationship but that's just my opinion. So if you haven't heard it listen to the song lyric by lyric and tell me what you think in the reviews! Have a Drarry day all of you. Love, xoxo.**

 **P.s. It's 2.40 in the night and this is the second time I am typing the chapter ... the first time it just vanished when I was done.**

 **OoOoO**

"Harry! HARRY!" Draco yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Whasdamader?" Harry mumbled in his sleep.

"We are going to be late for breakfast!" He replied.

"Jus 5 mins moreeeee," he mumbled again.

"Leave him Malfoy. He isn't going to wake up any sooner," Ron looked from his trunk.

"Oh yeah, Weasley? Now I take that as a challenge," Malfoy smirked.

"Believe me Malfoy. I have been rooming with him since the first day of our first year."

"Well, just watch me, Weasley."

Draco summoned a bucket of water and ice and levitated it over Harry. Then he overturned it, making all the contents of the bucket pour themselves on Harry. Harry frowned in his sleep and then mumbled a spell. The ice and water were gone.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, wandless spells, huh? Impressive. Now watch this." He aimed a tickling spell at Harry. Harry immediately wandlessly stopped it.

"You wanna play bad with me, Potter? You got it, then," Draco smiled devilishly. He jumped right onto Harry's bed and began tickling him mercilessly. Harry squirmed and dug into the mattress. He finally gasped.

"Ok Draco, you won, fine? I am getting up."

He opened his eyes to see Draco looking at him with an amused expression, his face only a bit more than a few inches away.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when 'The Chosen One' would willingly give in to me."

Harry punched him in the guts and Draco's grip gave away letting him fall completely on Harry.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"That was for calling me Chosen One."

Draco looked at him and pouted. Damn. They were _really pretty close._ Harry could feel Draco's breathe on his own face. And when he pouted... he looked kinda... cute. Harry shook his head. What was he thinking? This is Draco Malfoy they are talking about.

Draco frowned a bit. "What? "

"Uh nothing. I thought you wanted me to get up?" Harry replied.

"Oh yeah."

Just then Hermione and Pansy entered the dorm at the same time. Hermione simply raised her eyebrows at the boys while Pansy gaped like a fish.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Two. Are. Doing."

"I was trying to make Harry get up," Draco replied getting out of Harry's bed and pulling the other boy out too.

"Oh. I- well, I just came to see if you're coming down this century or not. Apparently you are, so I am gonna wait a few more mins here for you," saying this Pansy sat down on one of the beds.

"Actually I came for the same reason too, " Hermione said awkwardly.

"I guess I will just get ready then," Harry said and went into the showers.

After 10 minutes, they were walking down to their table in the Hall for breakfast. Taking seats at the table, Harry somehow ended up between Ron and Draco.

OoOoO

Some days went by. Harry and Ron were playing chess in the common room one evening.

"You know Ron, I have been meaning to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, you want to, mate."

"You see, Ron, don't take this in the wrong sense but I feel like I should give you and Hermione some space. Look, we will always be best friends but you both are dating now, so you should spend some time together alone. I feel like intruding on you. I mean we can still hang out at times, even a lot of times but ya know I think I should hang out with some others too ... soo I won't feel like you are not able to get on with your relationship because of me. I know you both will aryue with me but... this is the truth."

"But... I- you- Okay, with whom will you hang out with now?" Ron just blurted out rather stupidly.

" I have got a lot of people- Neville, Luna, Ginny and even Draco. We are getting along pretty well actually."

"Are you sure about this Harry? I mean you don't feel like we are ditching you, are you?"

"No mate. I feel so glad you understand what I said. I am not good at explaining things, but hopefully you get it."

"Thanks a lot Harry. What you think means a lot to us."

"Anytime, Ron."

 _Meanwhile in the library..._

"Granger."

Hermione looked up from her parchment to look at the owner of the voice that had called out to her.

"Yes, Parkinson?"

"We have got something to talk about."

"As far as I remember we weren't to meet until a couple of hours to talk about the assignment."

"This is not the assignment we need to talk about right now."

"Then?"

Pansy looked around to see if there were any eavesdroppers and tgen sat down across Hermione.

"So... yeah. Listen."

OoOoO

 **A/N:** And this chapter is done! I am sorry if this short or not upto your expectations because initially I had written a bit longer one but after it vanished after I typed it for the first time, I didn't have that much patience. And it's 3.30 right now and I haven't slept a wink tonight.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be updated earlier but it AGAIN vanished. I have been selected for some kind of Achiever's section in my school and it totally sucks. They are turning us into some kind of homework machine which is not my type at all. So... anyways it is barely a month into high school and I already hate it.**

 **Thanks for reviewing to all who did. purplehedgehog13, yeah I can feel you.**

 **If anyone wants to follow my personal Instagram, then it's** _annabeth13 **.**

 **But it's on private so message me or send me dm request on it first so that I can know!**

oOoOo

 _Meanwhile in the library..._

"Granger."

Hermione looked up from her parchment to look at the owner of the voice that had called out to her.

"Yes, Parkinson?"

"We have got something to talk about."

"As far as I remember we weren't to meet until a couple of hours to talk about the assignment."

"This is not the assignment we need to talk about right now."

"Then?"

Pansy looked around to see if there were any eavesdroppers and then sat down across Hermione.

"So... yeah. Listen."

"Go on."

"I need your help. Please hear me out before I regret my decision and change my mind. You may ask that why did I come to you when there are so many others here, whom I can ask. You see, as much as I hate to admit this, you are only person who can actually help me. This is about ... Draco. I will understand if you refuse after hearing me. After all, we haven't been exactly civil to each other over the years."

"I am listening, Pansy."

"So, this is it... I don't know if you know or not, but Draco is gay. He told us that in 6th year. And... I don't really know how to explain this... but I know he fancies a certain wizard. Even though, I know he hasn't admitted this to anyone... I can see it. He has been my best friend since, like when we were born. I know everything about him... and I have always known he was all eyes for this person. But in the past year, he has completely fallen in love with him."

Pansy took a pause to breathe.

"You can see it, the way he looks at him. Before it was the way you would look at someone when you have a temporary fling on them but now, you can just feel it, you know. He's completely smitten. I would do anything I can, anything possible, if this person is gay, to make him fall in love with Draco. Not those love potion kind of love. Hell, that's not even love; it's just infatuation. The real true kind of love. You may think how can I even know about true love being a Slytherin? But believe me Granger, there's more to Slytherin than anyone has cared to know about," Pansy smiled sadly.

"Draco has been through a lot during the war. Hell, we all have been. People think that being a death eater it was a whole lotta easier for him. But no, that wasn't the case. And becoming a death eater, it wasn't a choice; he was forced. He just wanted to please his father, poor boy. When Voldemort was staying at the manor, he saw a lot of things you wouldn't even see in a nightmare of your nightmares. He was all alone to face his fears and I couldn't be there for him. After the war, when I went to stay with him at the manor, he was broken. He would break down a lot of times and wouldn't stop until he fell asleep. And then, not long after, he would wake up screaming, crying and thrashing from his nightmares."

Pansy's voice was breaking. Hermione could see her facade slipping away.

"At night, he would wander in the dark hallways aimlessly. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't. I don't think he could hear me either. Sometimes, he would just sit in a corner staring at nothing in particular, as if he could see everything that had happened, in front of his eyes again. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't talk. Narcissa wasn't in better shape herself, so it was just me to comfort and take care of him. Even several times, he tried to kill himself," she choked on a sob. "I stopped him three times and Blaise stopped him twice after he joined us in the manor. We stayed with him the whole time so he wouldn't try anything like that again. It wasn't until a week before we came to Hogwarts that he talked to us. He cried and said that everyone who died that night ... it was his fault. If he hadn't let the death eaters inside or if he hadn't taken the mark, maybe it would have been different. He said, he didn't deserve to live, he should have died." Tears were running down her cheeks freely now. It seemed that everything she had bottled up inside her, hidden by her facade in the past months, spilled out at this moment.

"We tried to console him, he wouldn't listen. He wasn't the Draco we knew. And at that time, Blaise and I decided that we would come back to Hogwarts. So what if our parents were in the wrong side of the war? We aren't our parents and we would prove that. We weren't going to hide ourselves in our rooms just because we are Slytherins. We would prove that we're not cowards." There was determination in her voice. "Of course, Draco didn't want to come. But we forced him. At last he gave in. When you saw him smirking as we entered the Great Hall, those were just fake expressions. We like to hide our real emotions, no—we were always taught to. But in the past few days, he has been the happiest I have seen him in a couple of years. I know Granger; we haven't been on the best of terms like ever. But this once, can we set aside our differences? Because Draco isn't just my best friend, he's like the family I always wanted to have. And he deserves happiness."

"I can understand you." Hermione said giving her a napkin to wipe off her tears. Then she leaned forward and hugged her, patting her back a little. Honestly, she felt a bit awkward comforting the other girl. When she pulled back, Pansy was more or less back to normal. Hermione could relate to her. Draco was that to Pansy what Harry was to her. After the war, Harry had been like that too. He had been a mere shadow of his former self. He hadn't even talked to them until the day he decided he would come back to Hogwarts. And talking about being in love with someone, if Harry was in such a case, she knew she would have done the same as Pansy. They were different yet they were similar. But she didn't get something. Who was this guy and why did Pansy think that Hermione could help?

She looked up at Pansy. "Okay, but a couple of questions. First, who is this guy? Second, how can I help you?"

"The guy is ... Potter. Harry Potter. I don't think I need to answer your second question."

Hermione looked at her blankly. "Are you telling me, Draco Malfoy has been in love with Harry Potter?" She paused for a moment and then continued.

"But of course, it makes sense. They always fought with each other for no real reason. They were the centre of attention for each other. And no one could get under Harry's skin like Malfoy. Now about the chances that they could date... well, let's see ... Harry has broken up with Ginny so—"

"Wait. Potter broke up with the She-weasel? Could he be gay?"

"Yeah they broke up after the war. They said that they had changed a lot and well, it was mutual. But they are still pretty close as friends and hang out a lot so maybe that's why you thought that they are still dating. But anyways, Harry said that he felt like Ginny was his little sister so he couldn't date her. Though there could have been another reason too. You see, when we had talked about this before, I noticed that they would look at each other and have a silent conversation with their eyes, like they knew something that we didn't. I think maybe... Harry is gay. This is a big maybe. And if he is then Ginny knows about it. And what I can do is I can talk to Ginny and ask her about this."

"Yeah. That sounds fine. So do we meet here again for our homework?"

"Well, we were supposed to meet at five but it's already going to be five in 20 minutes. There's no point in going and coming back with our notes here again. Let's do one thing. I will go and talk to Ginny now. We can meet up in the common room in an hour and do our assignment as well as talk about what I learn from Ginny."

"Cool. See you later."

"And one more thing. Call me Hermione please."

"Yeah. Hermione.

OoOoO

"Ginny." Hermione called out to her as she came out of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"What were you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much. Detentions. Apparently, becoming Head Girl doesn't guarantee you detention-free days. But anyways, what were you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Let's go out to the lake, shall we? It will be refreshing to talk there."

"Sure."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked as she leant back against a tree. Hermione sat down beside her.

"It's about Harry."

"Listen Hermione, if you are going to talk about us giving it another go, then I'm really sorry but—"

"No, no, no. It's not about that."

"Okay..."

"I'm just gonna ask it. Is Harry gay? Is that another reason why you broke up?"

"No! What makes you think Harry's gay? He's bi actually. Now he wouldn't have been snogging me if he was gay, right?"

"Ohh... but, he could have snogged you first and then realised later that he was gay. And then you could have broken up for that. I'm just saying."

"Yeah, possible but the point is that's not what happened. He'd told that he was bi from the day we started dating."

"Oh. Now this was one awkward conversation. But... those times when you'd look at each other as if you knew something that we didn't. What was that about?"

"That?" Ginny grinned. "I would tell you if you promise me not to tell Ron. My poor brother won't be able to take so much information. And I don't want anyone getting murdered."

"Alright."

"You see, after we broke up, I told Harry that Malfoy was in love with him."

"You knew?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? And wait... does that mean you knew that before I told you?"

"Well, I came to know about it a couple of hours ago."

"Mind telling me how?"

"Sure." Hermione narrated how Pansy had come to her and asked her for help but she left out the details. She felt like those weren't hers to share. The other girl listened with attention.

"Oooh. Parkinson came to you, huh? Wow. But the best part? My guess was right. Harry just wouldn't listen to me. He would just say that I was being paranoid. If he could just listen to you right now," Ginny snorted.

"It makes sense actually. You'd look at each other and you'd be still insisting him to believe you whereas he'd be just like No."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I should be going. I have an appointment with Pansy in fifteen minutes," Hermione stood up.

"Yeah me too. I'm way behind on my homework. I was planning on completing them tonght."

"So, see you later."

"Yeah. And tell Harry, I want to meet him tomorrow afternoon in the pitch. It's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I will tell him."

"Bye, then."

"Bye."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! BEEN SO LONG HUH? I swear I meant to update long before but my life got screwed up pretty much badly and I had a operation on my toe... I had my periodic test-1 (which I screwed up as well), and I have got on the bad books of my Maths teacher who I swear is an evil witch in disguise... and then if that wasn't enough, my Periodic- test 2/ Term 1 starts on 14 September, the day after my bday! My first test is Science and I am pretty sure that I'll screw up in Bio. I feel like jumping off a roof but sadly am not suicidal.**

 **Anyways if anyone of you wants to follow my personal account on Instagram it's- _.shital._ (three underscores, then fullstop, then shital, then fullstop and then again 3 underscores). Its on private so after you send me a request, DM me saying " sent me".**

 **Here's your chapter.**

 **oOoOoOo**

Hermione entered the common room and looked around for a particular Slytherin. Before she could survey the crowded room, someone called out to her. "Hullo! Hermione, over here!" It was Pansy herself. She was sitting on one of the corner couches with Draco and Blaise. She nodded at her and was walking towards them when someone yanked her arm. She turned to look at that someone.

"Ron! You honestly scared me."

"Oh. Sorry. Well, I was asking if we could hang out. Alone, you know."

"Oh, I would have loved to but I am really really sorry, I can't. I have some work with Pansy. Why don't we hang out tomorrow? In Hogsmeade?"

"Um. Okay. Fine."

A slightly dejected Ron turned back and went to complete his DADA essay. Hermione sighed but went over to Pansy. She sat beside them and looked at Pansy. Blaise started laughing.

"Ok. First, Draco becomes Potter's buddy. Now, Pansy Parkinson bonds with Hermione Granger and that too calls her in her given name. What next? Everybody will expect me to fawn over Weasley? I'm sorry people, if you had signed up to watch that too, it's not happening."

Draco smirked but in a good natured manner.

Pansy smiled at Blaise. "That's very observant of you Blaise. But boys, now I've got some work to do, so if you'll excuse us please."

Blaise got up. "I am going to Theo. He's got some new porn mags in his collection and he'd told me we'd check them out together. You wanna come with me Dray?"

"Nay. I'd rather not see those mags. I'll go and find something to do."

Pansy piped up. "Why don't you go over to Potter, Dray? He looks like he could do with some break from his essay. His head might explode from all that thinking he's been doing."

"Okay. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah. Now you'd better get lost before I kick your skinny ass out of here."

Draco pouted at her once before turning and walking over to Harry. He sat down beside him and snatched away the parchment. Harry who hadn't noticed that Draco was sitting beside him yet, looked up in surprise and blinked a couple of times.

"Hey, scar-head." Draco's lips turned up in a half smile.

"Oh, hi. You wanted something?" Harry asked.

" _Wanted_? Seriously? You think so lowly of me as to say that I'd come to you only if I wanted something? You hurt my feelings," Draco mock pouted.

" I mean- no, it's not like that. I just didn't think that you'd come here now... you were with Pansy and Zabini – wait is that _Hermione_ with _Parkinson_?" Harry exclaimed abruptly as he turned to point at Pansy.

"Yes, Golden Boy, that's your Granger with Pansy. If you need extra information, then, Pansy actually kicked me and Blaise out so she could gossip with Granger."

"Blimey."

"You could say that again. Anyways, you've got your essay completely messed up for the record."

"What? I am not writing it all over again."

"I could help you, you know. If you want me to."

"Well, I owe you. Let's get this done with."

Pansy and Hermione watched the boys work.

"You know, Hermione, I used to wonder before, whether Potter was the right person to fall in love with," Pansy sighed, "now I realise, he is."

"Harry is really protective of those, for whom he cares about. I swear, the person he falls in love with will be the luckiest person on the Earth."

"I don't doubt you there. By the way, did you talk to Weasley? The sister I mean."

"Yeah and Ginny is remarkably observative. She says that Harry is bi – which solves one of our problems – and that it wasn't their reason for break up after all. Harry had told her about his sexuality in the beginning of their relationship. All those long looks, meaningful stares were for some other reason altogether. Ginny knew that Draco was in love with Harry and she was trying to convince him of that."

"Oh? So she knew, huh? Not bad for a Weasley."

"So what do we do next?"

"Next we try to push Draco and Potter together as much as we can, until we get a better idea."

"Alright. Enough of that. We should do our assignments now."

"Yeah. Yeah."

oOoOoOo

Harry walked towards the quidditch stands looking for a certain red-head. Hermione had told him, Ginny wanted to meet him here, but now, there wasn't a soul present there. All of a sudden, someone jumped onto his back.

"HELLO !" Ginny jumped down from his back and pulled Harry to sit with her on the stands.

"Hey, Gin. You wanted to talk to me? Is it about quidditch?"

"No stupid, not quidditch, though I'd like some more tips later. I wanted to talk about you."

"Me? Is this about Draco? Not again." Harry groaned.

"It is, as a matter of fact. Listen, Harry, you can deny all you want but the truth will always be that Malfoy likes you."

"Yes, he does. As a friend. Now that we don't fight anymore and aren't rivals."

"You know what I mean. You can deny it now but when the truth comes out, you will be running to me."

"Even if I do accept it, I have no proof. You have none. And even Malfoy doesn't show a single trait to suggest that. How am I supposed to believe it?"

"You don't notice it. When you are not looking he would be staring at you with a longing in his eyes. A sort of attraction."

"We have been through this before."

"Yes, we have. That's why today, I want to ask something to you about you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Malfoy? And I don't mean as a friend."

"Do you want an honest answer or a lie?"

"Honest."

"I really don't know. And I am serious."

"Do you ever feel like you are attracted towards him? Or that you staring at him? Or you notice minor things like ... say... the exact colour of his eyes?"

"Look Gin, almost everybody knows and thinks Malfoy's good-looking. So I-I don't really know. Honestly."

"Okay, we won't talk about this again, unless you want to, alright? I just wanted to try one last time."

"Yeah, okay."

"Actually I should be going now. Head girl duties."

"Yeah, see ya later."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back after 3 months :). But honestly I have been soo busy... what with my mid term exams, then holidays with lots of homework, then Model UN in which I won Verbal mention (YAY!), then Periodic test 3, then shitty results or should I say the shittiest results I have ever got, not to forget my shitty school and absolutely shitty class, and also my Best friend is now in a relationship that too with a senior which makes me their third wheel at school and their message exchanger at home (believe me its hard work) and our third best friend whose is hung up on her Ex who is hung up on her (their story is complicated) which leaves me still single and still kinda not ready to mingle (even though one guy of my class and another senior are running after me) and I am just so lost right now... well I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Anyways, pleeeaase review or PM me about absolutely anything you want, because obviously my best friends are too busy to notice me and I am kinda lonely.**

 **Ugh .. this author's note is way too long! Anyways this chapter is my Christmas-cum-New year gift to you all cause you all are amazing!**

 **And if I get more than 5 absolutely random reviews/ PMs telling me about your current life or asking me something or just trying to make conversation then I will post one or two more chapters by New years Eve!**

 **Till then, Enjoy reading!**

 **OoOoO**

It had been five days since she had told Hermione, five days since Hermione had talked to Weaselette, five freaking days since they had been trying to think of a bloody plan. But no. Their brains just would not help them. Now she was frustrated and the only thing she could think worth doing was confronting Draco sodding Malfoy and tell him that she knew about his bloody obsession.

And that was what she had came to do, only to find Draco nowhere. So, she was sitting in the common room, lying in wait for him to come back from wherever he was. And now, she had been sitting in that exact place for more than an hour. To say that Pansy was furious would be an understatement.

And then, the portrait opened and Draco walked in laughing with Potter right behind him. By looking at them, one could say that they had been flying. Flying! Pansy thought indignantly, flying when she and 'Mione were the ones who were trying to set him up. She was there in front of him in a second.

"You," she prodded Draco's chest with her index finger, "are coming with me NOW."

"Just give me 5 mins. I need to change out of these filthy clothes."

"Didn't you hear? I said NOW. And that means right NOW."

"But—"

"You will come with me now; you will listen to me quietly and speak only when I ask you to. No ifs no buts."

Draco looked at harry pleadingly. Harry raised his hands in surrender, seeing Pansy shift her glare to him. "Sorry Draco. I am not one to interfere when Parkinson is annoyed."

"That's quite clever of you, Potter. And you," she grabbed Draco's collar, "come with me." She half dragged him all the way to the corner couch.

Pansy placed a _Mufliato_ charm, so they could talk without others hearing them. Draco eyed her warily.

"So, yeah. I know you must be so spooked as to why I dragged your sorry ass down here, so I am going to tell you why. And I am going straight to the point. I know that you have a crush on Potter."

Draco sucked in a breath.

"Are you going to contradict what I said?" Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"I—I, uh—Why do you think so Pansy?

"Why do I think so? Dray, we have been friends—best friends—since the time we were born. I know you better than anybody else in this world. And you still think you can hide something from me?"

Draco sighed. "Well, you're right. I do like him." His expression was one of defeat.

"Like him Drake? I wouldn't use that word though. Anyone who actually sees you, can say that you are head over heels for him. Admit it, you are so in love with him."

"Then what, Pansy? I can say that to you or Blaise may be, but then? At least not admitting it aloud, makes it easier for me. I can pretend that it was just a teenage crush and nothing more. Pansy, believe me, I don't want to break my friendship with Harry over my stupid feelings."

"I am sure, you don't. But how long will you pretend, huh? Sometime, sooner or later the truth's bound to come out. And then, what are you going to do?"

"Here, I have two choices, Pansy. One, tell harry about my feelings and break our friendship or worse, have him sneer at me and tell the whole school and two, just fucking pretend all the time and hope that my stupid crush fades away. Now, which one is a better choice? The one which I am taking. Even if, it's going to tear my heart to shreds and even if, I am going to ruin myself to nothing."

"Draco, listen to me. Just for once. What if it isn't like you're thinking? What if there's another possibility? What if Potter feels the same as you do?"

"Pansy, you've just got some what-ifs. Big what-ifs."

"So do you."

"But Pansy, why don't you understand?! What possibility is there that Harry's even gay? Let alone gay for me. For all we know he's as straight as anyone could ever be."

"He's bi, dray." At her proclamation, Draco looked so positively shocked that she forgot to look smug about the amount of info she had, and actually took time to marvel at the effect anything related to Harry had on Draco.

"Pansy—wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BI?"

"I have reliable sources. I assure you."

"I don't believe you. The saviour of the Wizarding World—bi? Please ."

Pansy narrowed her eyes and suddenly they had wicked gleam.

"We've got ourselves a deal, Drake. I prove you that Potter's bi and you do what I tell you to."

"It's unfair."

"It's fair. It's more than fair actually as you are the one who gains for both the sides. And also, isn't everything supposed to be fair in love?"

"Fine. But one condition: you're not going to make a fool of me."

"Ok. Deal?"

"Deal."

OoOoOoO

Pansy ran into the corner in the library, where she knew Hermione would be sitting.

"Hermione. I have the best plan ever."

Hermione looked up. "Oh yeah? Give me a sec." She packed up her things and put a silencing charm around them.

"Yes. Now tell me."

"I've got myself a deal with Draco. I prove him that Potter is bi and in return he will do what I tell him to."

"And how do you plan on proving him that? Are you going to ask Harry to go and tell Draco that he's bi?"

"Nope. That'd be too easy. Where's the fun in that? Also we need to have some kind of gain in this. So we are doing this the Slytherin way with a pinch of Gryffindor sprinkled on top of it."

"Well, what's your master plan?"

Pansy winked. "You're so going to love this."

OoOoO

 **A/N: I guess I should have made the chapter longer since i am posting after a long but... If I had continued after this then I would have to bring in the whole plan and well.. it's pretty long.. sooo... Anyways this means the next chapter is gonna be long af** **. And also my laptop has broken down so i am using the desktop to type and I have to be really discreet about this.**

 **However, please review this chapter and also criticism is welcomed. It would also be nice if you guys told me if you wanted to add something to this fic. And ofc, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
